


Really?

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy setting, Heaven help them, Traps, they really have to save the kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Eldore and his friends have been tasked with saving the kingdom. Too bad they're likely the most incompetent group for this.





	Really?

“I know you said it was ok and that you could handle it, but really?” 

“Um, I’m sorry?”

Eldore, a blond elven witch, is grinding his teeth at the half assed apology. If it weren’t for the fact that all four of them were currently strung up in a net that Gobby, their halfling rogue, had promised he could disarm safely, he hadn’t, then the elf would have been yanking on his ear to give him an earful. As it is, they are currently trapped here unless one of their companions is able to free them.

“Nnnh, almost, almost,” Bork, an orcish warrior princess, because that’s a thing that happens apparently, is reaching out through the bottom of the net they are all trapped in, trying to grab one of their weapons that were dropped when the trap sprang. She may actually be able to reach one of them given some stretch in the rope.

Eldore pokes at the net, it's fairly tight and not likely to give anytime soon. 

Letting out a sigh of frustration at the whole situation, Eldore looks to the top of the net where the smallest of their party is lounging on top of the rest of them in a fairly open part of the net.

“Sparky? Think you might want to help us out here?”

The red headed fairy looks down at Eldore, a frown maring her cupid’s bow lips while flickers of red flame dance at her fingertips. “Oh, now you want my help? I thought I was nothing more than a nuisance though, a pest you were forced to put up with?”

Eldore can feel his patience slipping at the attitude of his party mate. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, in and out, relaxing his fraying nerves before opening his eyes once more to look up at the dark skinned little being. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things, and I shouldn’t have implied we don’t need you. Would you please help us get out of this net though so we can continue on with our quest.”

Sparky studies her nails for a long moment, embers being picked out from beneath them and flicked toward the net above Eldore. “I suppose it would be bad if we weren’t able to complete things. I certainly don’t want to the blame for the end of the world or whatever is supposed to happen if we fail here.” With a flick of the fairy’s wrist a few small flames fly up to the rope suspending the net. The fire catches and quickly burns through the rope and allowing the party to crash unceremoniously to the ground.

Well, not Sparky, she flutters her wings for a few moments before hovering over the rest sprawled on the ground beneath her.

“Owww.”

Eldore slowly untangles himself from his other two companions, both of whom are quick to grab up their weapons before looking to him as if he’s supposed to have a plan on where to go from here.

“I suppose we should just continue on. We still need to find one more relic before we can seal away the evil that’s taken over the castle. The sooner we get there and find it the sooner we can get this stupid quest over with.”

“Yay! Let’s get going then!” Bork hooks her arms through both Eldore’s and Gobby’s, nearly lifting Gobby off his feet in the process, and taking off along the path through the woods once more. 

Sparky flies after them, “Hey! Slow down you fat giantess!”

“Wah! Sparky! Why are you always so mean to me?”


End file.
